Johto Journeys: Dawn of a New Day ReMake
by PerfectPhoenix
Summary: After Dawn's seperation from Ash, she decides to compete in the Johto Grand Festival to make up for her loss in Sinnoh. Along the way, she meets a new Trainer with an Eevee who will soon change her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I'm sorry for taking so long, but I have help with this story. **

**Johto Journeys**

**Chapter 1**

**The Boy with an Eevee**

* * *

><p>The boat sailed off into the distant sunset. To many, this would be a perfect romantic sunset to watch on the docks of Sandgem Town, but to one blue-haired girl, it was almost heart-breaking. She was hugging her Starter Pokemon, hiding back her tears. Her name is Dawn Berlitz, and she was saying farewell to two of her best friends during her journey in the Sinnoh region. Somehow though, the Coordinator found the courage to keep her charming smile on her face.<p>

"I'm going to miss them, Piplup." Dawn told her trusted partner. She was going to miss one of them the most. His name was Ash Ketchum, the boy who went with her in Sinnoh. During the time, she developed a sense of love for him. He was brave, loved Pokemon, and looked on the bright side of things.

"Wait, we have to get to Hearthome City! Buneary has to get to her appointment as soon as possible! Come on Piplup." Dawn told her Penguin Pokemon and they were on their way. Luckily, her mom knew that Dawn was on her way to Hearthome, so she was going to be on the road for now. The sunset was setting and the sky was getting darker. She would have to rest for the night on Route 202.

The night silence was almost unbearable. She wasn't used to the fact that Ash and Brock weren't there anymore. Sure, it was a nice night. Some Kricketune were composing soft songs to the night, and some Starly settled down in the trees to sleep for the night. She liked this sort of clearing.

"All right Piplup, we're camping here for the night. Let's get comfortable, all right?" Dawn asked Piplup as she took out her sleeping bag. Piplup nodded and started to relax when there was a Flamethrower attack that pierced the sky near-by. This surprised the Coordinator, which meant a Pokemon battle was going on. She had to go see what was going on.

* * *

><p>Dawn hid next to a tree and saw a battle going on. It was a Typhlosion fighting against an Eevee. There were two Trainers commanding the Pokemon. One wore a regular flame-printed shirt with black shorts while the other Trainer had a black beanie, blue button-down shirt with a white T-shirt and beige pants. She couldn't see their eyes though.<p>

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower again!" The flame kid commanded. The Volcano Pokemon reared its head and unleashed a powerful stream of fire. Eevee leapt up in the air.

"Eevee, Shadow Ball!" The other boy ordered. Eevee created a dark energy ball and fired it. The attack was fast as it struck the Fire type pretty hard, making it stumble back.

"Follow up with Iron Tail!" Eevee landed on the ground and dashed at the Volcano Pokemon, slamming a gray tail, hurting Typhlosion again.

"Typhlosion, jump back and use Swift!" The flame Trainer ordered. Typhlosion shook off the pain and fired out a lot of yellow stars, which flew towards Eevee.

"Trump Card, let's go!" The Eevee Trainer commanded. Eevee stood its ground and flat colored squares came out and fired at the Swift, equally matching the power. The Volcano Pokemon looked pretty tired already.

"Once more, Flamethrower!" Flame Trainer commanded. Typhlosion charged up thanks to its ability of Blaze and unleashed a huge stream of fire.

"Dodge and finish this battle with Double-Edge!" The other Trainer commanded. Eevee dashed towards the Flamethrower and dashed in a bright white energy. The Evolution Pokemon leapt on the stream and dashed forward and was enveloped in flames thanks to the Flamethrower. Both the Flame Trainer and Dawn were surprised as Eevee rammed Typhlosion in the head, making a small explosion.

Typhlosion was knocked out after that as Eevee crackled white electricity a bit for the after-effects of Double-Edge.

"Wow, no wonder why you're known all over. Thanks for the battle." Flame Trainer thanked. The Eevee Trainer nodded as his Eevee jumped up to his shoulder and he walked into the forest, which seemed to be towards Sandgem Town. The Flame Trainer returned his Typhlosion and walked away too.

"Wow, that Eevee Trainer was really good, huh?" Dawn asked Piplup.

"Pip, Piplup!" Piplup agreed.

As Dawn walked back to her campsite with Piplup in her arms, she wondered about that powerful Trainer when the ground crumbled beneath her. It was a pitfall trap and she screamed while falling down. She landed on her back while Piplup was safe. She groaned, holding her head.

"Ow, who put a pitfall trap in the middle of nowhere?" Dawn complained.

"That would be us, twerpette!" A voice declared. She couldn't believe it. Out of all the people to see again, Team Rocket was the last on her list.

"Team Rocket? What are you guys doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Well, we're going to grab a present from Sinnoh to present to our boss, and what better than your Piplup?" Jessie told Dawn. Meowth had a box with a rubber hand. It reached down and suddenly grabbed the Penguin Pokemon. Dawn couldn't even stop it because Meowth's machine was too fast.

"Piplup!" Dawn cried out. The Penguin Pokemon struggled against the trap, but it was no use. James put Piplup within a glass capsule for containment.

"Thanks twerpette!" Team Rocket declared and left laughing while going towards the forest.

"No, Team Rocket! Come back!" Dawn yelled from the hole. She tried to climb up the hole, but there were no edges, and she couldn't reach the top.

"Hey, who's here?" A voice asked. Dawn looked up and saw a familiar Eevee. The Evolution Pokemon looked away as the Eevee Trainer from before found her.

"Are you all right? What happened?" The boy asked. He reached down to take her hand. She reached up and took it as he surprisingly pulled her up almost with ease. Dawn was finally out of the hole.

"Team Rocket happened. They made this hole and took my Piplup. Did you see them?" She asked. The boy up close had brown eyes and brown hair.

"No, but I could help you find them. Which way did they go?" He asked.

"They went that way. I'm going to go see myself too." Dawn answered and took out Togekiss's Pokeball.

"Togekiss, help me find Team Rocket!" She asked.

"Ninjask, you help too!" The boy called out. The Flying-Bug type came out buzzing and joined Togekiss for the search.

"Thanks. I'm Dawn. You are?" She asked the boy's name as they ran into the forest at night.

"I'm Mikee Aeros. It's nice to meet you." He answered, making her smile a bit.

"Come on Meowth, can't you run faster? Our balloon isn't too far from here." Jessie asked her teammates.

"I'm going as fast as my legs can! Give me a break!" Meowth yelled back.

"I'll break something all right!" Jessie barked back. Their balloon was up ahead and it was lucky that no one found it yet. They jumped in pretty fast with Piplup still in the glass capsule. The Penguin Pokemon was looking really sad. He thought he wasn't going to see Dawn again after this.

"Don't worry Piplup! You'll be better off with da boss! He'll take great care of you!" Meowth replied to the Pokemon. That didn't cheer Piplup up at all. The balloon was beginning to take off when it stopped all of a sudden. The three looked up to see that it wasn't rising. In the moonlight, there was a silver lining.

"Huh? Is that string?" Jessie asked. Just as soon as she asked that, a swarm of Ariados came onto the balloon through the 'string'.

"No! Dat's an Ariados's web! We're in their nest!" Meowth yelled as their three screams echoed through the forest.

That's what Togekiss and Ninjask heard, as both Pokemon turned around quickly and flew back to their Trainers. Mikee and Dawn both returned their Pokemon and moved onward in the forest where the Pokemon pointed out. In a few seconds, both of them found the Meowth balloon, completely webbed up and no one in sight. Mikee looked around the site.

"Piplup! Where are you?" Dawn asked out. Mikee got close to Dawn.

"We have to look around by foot. We're going in Ariados territory. If you yell out, they'll attack us. Eevee, get ready." Mikee asked his Eevee. The Evolution Pokemon nodded and jumped off.

Dawn heard Piplup's cry and dashed in the direction it came from. "Piplup, I'm coming!" She called out, leaving Mikee back to look around. He yelled out for her, but she didn't listen. Piplup was her Pokemon, and if Piplup was in terrible danger, she had to save it.

The Coordinator came across a large clearing where there was a large wall of web. Team Rocket and Piplup were all on the wall, struggling to get free. The three noticed Dawn and glanced up at the trees. This alerted her and she jumped back to see Ariados, about ten or more all around the trees. Each and every single one of them glared at the Coordinator. One of them aimed and fired a Sludge Bomb at her. A Shadow Ball met the attack head-on and it exploded, protecting Dawn. Mikee ran in with Eevee as the Ariados seemed to focus on the Trainer.

"Dawn, get your Piplup out of the web! I'll hold them off! Ninjask, let's go!" Mikee called out as he sent his Ninjask out. Dawn nodded and went to Piplup. She was trying to pull off the web, but they were pretty thick. String shot was fired again at Dawn, and her lower body was attached to the web. She couldn't break free. Two of the Ariados that Mikee wasn't battling aimed at her and began charging up energy. It was the Hyper Beam attack.

"Twerp! Watch out! It's the Hyper Beam attack!" James warned. She looked as the two aimed and fired the Hyper Beam. She closed her eyes and braced for the attack.

"AAAAAUG!" Someone yelled as she didn't feel the attack. Dawn opened her eyes and saw Mikee there, shielding her with his back as both attacks hit his back. He groaned as the attack exploded on his back, which tore the web apart. Eevee and Ninjask both fired Shadow Ball at the two Ariados, knocking both Pokemon out. Mikee was on his knees, breathing hard as the back of his short was torn off completely.

"Mikee! Are you going to be okay?" Dawn asked as she ran to his side, going down to her knees.

"Don't worry about me…How's your Piplup?" He asked in between breathing hard. The Penguin Pokemon went to Mikee and looked pretty worried.

"He's fine. We have to get you to a Pokemon Center and fast!" Dawn told him. Eevee and Ninjask looked worried too. He nodded and looked around to see if Team Rocket was around to help, but they left. They were long gone.

_Idiots…They left someone like this girl to Ariados. If I see them again, they're going to get it._ Mikee thought and grunted from the searing pain on his back. Dawn helped him as they stumbled onward into Sandgem Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is what I have to far, but this is the Prolouge Chapters where I'm continuing onward from the anime, where Dawn had to stop by Hearthome City to drop off Buneary. It's going to be a couple of chapters before the first chapters of the Johto region. It's to build up character between Mikee and Dawn.<strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to phantom130 5, since phantom is my new Beta-Reader. This story is going to go along ten times better for those who really liked Johto Journeys. Thanks again phantom! I'll be writing Chapter 2 for you right now after this is published.**

**~PerfectPhoenix~**


	2. Onward to Hearthome!

**Wow, thanks guys for liking this story! All right, I'll focus this story as one of my main titles along with some other stories. **

**Opening Song: Johto Journeys Opening (Season 3 Pokémon Opening.)**

**Ending Song: Sunodokei (Megumi Hayashibara, Slayer-R Revolution Ending)**

**Chapter 2**

**Onward to Hearthome!**

* * *

><p>Mikee and Dawn were close to the Pokémon Center with a worried Eevee and Piplup following behind. The male Trainer's back burned from the Hyper Beam attack, and he grunted.<p>

"Don't worry, we're almost there!" Dawn reassured him as the automatic doors slid open and they both stumbled inside. As they did, Nurse Joy gasped and ran to assist the pair. Chansey ran to help too, as both of them placed Mikee on a stretcher. Eevee followed Nurse Joy into the infirmary room as she locked up to help Mikee. Dawn sighed and relaxed on one of the near-by couches.

"Piplup?" Her Penguin Pokémon asked in concern.

"I'm fine Piplup. I have to call Mom soon though and tell her what happened. First, I have to make sure Mikee will be all right." Dawn reassured to her Starter Pokémon. Piplup nodded and jumped up to her lap. The blue-haired Trainer looked at the Emergency Room, hoping inside that he was going to be okay.

'Why did he do that though?' Dawn thought as she remembered his yell of pain from being hit by the three Hyper Beam attacks at once. He sacrificed himself to protect her. Dawn just mainly wondered about that. After some waiting, the light was turned off and Nurse Joy walked out, sighing in what seemed to be relief.

"Nurse Joy, is Mikee going to be all right?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, your friend will be okay. He'll be out in a moment after he rests. His bandages do need to be changed though after today, but only for one day." Nurse Joy told the Coordinator.

That's great! I'm relieved." Dawn said, holding her hand to her chest.

"Do you need me to check up on your Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asked. The Coordinator nodded as she gave the nurse her Pokémon and Piplup. As Nurse Joy took her Pokémon to the back room, Dawn went over to the phones.

"You're in Sandgem Town now? I thought you would be at Jubilife by now." Johanna asked, sounding pretty concerned. Dawn explained to her the recent hours she went though. It was from saying good-bye to Ash all the way to Mikee shielding her from the Hyper Beams. Johanna sounded pretty surprised about the fact that she was attacked again.

"That sounds horrible! Is your friend all right?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah, Nurse Joy said he was going to be okay." Dawn said and paused for a moment to think for a quick second.

"So, are you going to rest at Sandgem Town then?" Johanna asked.

"Yes, and then I might be able to make it to Hearthome City in no time! I'll be fine, Mom." Dawn replied with a smile. Her mother just had to smile back with her daughter. It was those kinds of smiles that reassured Johanna that she was going to be all right.

"All right, I'll call you when I get to Jubilife. Good night Mom." Dawn said to her mother.

"Good night, honey." Johanna replied and turned off the video phone. Dawn sighed and leaned back on the chair, pushing back her blue hair. After a yawn, she decided to get ready to sleep for the night. It was surely a long day, and Dawn was tired. In the morning, she had to get to Hearthome City and fast. A night's worth of sleep would do the trick.

"Hey, are you all right, Dawn?" Mikee asked coming out of the Emergency Room. His Eevee followed behind.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, but what about you? How's your back?" Dawn asked, getting up.

"It stings every once in a while, but I'll manage. Are you going anywhere?" Mikee asked.

"Well, I was heading for Jubilife City, but then all this happened. See, my Buneary has to be dropped off to Pokechic, a head in Pokémon Designers. They want Buneary as a model for one of their photo shoots." Dawn explained to him as they walked to the cafeteria to eat.

"Really? Wow, you must be really popular to be in those kinds of events. I'm glad." Mikee told her as they sat down.

"Well, what about you? What are you doing here in Sinnoh?" She asked.

"Sandgem Town is my hometown. I came back from the Pokémon League, but I didn't do as well as I thought. We barely made it to the Quarter Finals, but some Trainer by the name of Tobias and his Darkrai obliterated my whole team. I didn't have my Eevee at the time, but if I did, then there might have been a chance against that Darkrai." Mikee explained and went on about it.

Dawn was halfway listening to his story when she remembered that Ash fought that same Trainer in the Pokémon League. It was a fantastic battle against Darkrai and a Latios.

"So, you were at the same League as me? I was there with a friend who made it to the Semi-Finals. He beat Tobias that day. Did you see that battle?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was that Ash Ketchum Trainer. He was great. I wanted to battle him, but he was gone after that day. After that, I started to get back home here and then I met you." Mikee told her as he saw their food ready to eat. He got up from their table booth and picked up their food to eat.

"So, what do you really do then?" He asked.

"I'm a Pokémon Coordinator, and I want to be a Top Coordinator when I win a Grand Festival. I want to be as good as my mom. She's a Top Coordinator too." Dawn told Mikee. The mention of 'mother' seemed to get a reaction in Mikee's eyes, and she noticed this too, but the male Trainer shook off his feelings.

"Oh, that's a nice goal to follow. I'm just thinking of what to do next as of now. This League has been my fourth competition. I've competed in all the Leagues in the four regions, but the Sinnoh League was the only one that I really got close to challenging the Elite Four. If it wasn't for that Tobias, I would have made it." He said, smiling.

"So, what's on your mind then? Where are you going to head once your back heals?" The Coordinator asked.

"Well, that's the problem. I don't know where to go next." Mikee admitted, looking away for a moment. Dawn was thinking about her next destination as well, but Johto was on her mind recently. It was either Johto or Kanto, and she knew Ash wasn't going to be there in his hometown.

"I'm thinking about going to the Johto region. See, a friend of mine competed in the Grand Festival there, and I want to go there too and hopefully become a Top Coordinator." She told Mikee.

"Johto, that sounds like a lot of fun." Mikee said and thought about his times back then when he was still sort of starting out. His Eevee wasn't as strong then, but it was the same region where his Evolution Pokémon learned Iron Tail. Dawn was thinking of something else now, and she pushed back her blue hair.

"Mikee, I was wondering, would you like to join me on my journey to Johto? I first have to drop off my Buneary at Hearthome City." She asked.

"Of course. Do you want me to go along with you in case that Team Rocket shows up again?" Mikee asked.

"Sure. I could use the company while walking. Thanks." She thanked as they finished up their food. They both told each other good night and went to their separate rooms. Now, Dawn seemed pretty glad that he was going to join her along the trip.

* * *

><p><em>I wonder a bit about him for now. That reaction in his eyes when I told him about Mom, he looked pretty sad, but I'm not going to dig into it. That is his business and only his. Even though we just met, he's a nice kind of guy.<em> Dawn fell asleep with those thoughts on her mind.

With Mikee though, he wasn't on his bed. The Trainer was outside the Pokémon Center, getting some air. He needed to think on the journey to Johto. He didn't want to start with just Eevee. He wanted three of his Pokémon to join him at least. On his belt was a full belt of six Pokémon. Ninjask was one of them, and his other four would be used again when he needed them.

"The Johto region, it would be nice to go back and challenge the Johto League again. What do you think, Eevee?" Mikee asked. The Evolution Pokémon jumped up to the railing and looked up at the moon. It was a nice crescent waning moon.

"Ee, Eevee." Mikee's partner answered. Mikee somewhat understood his Eevee at times, and that reassured his thoughts. Johto was going to be his next stop for sure.

"Johto, I'm coming back, and this time, I'm winning it all." Mikee said to himself. Eevee nodded, wagging its tail.

The next morning already came, as Dawn woke up. She heard battle noises outside. The Coordinator went to the window to see Mikee outside. His Eevee was fighting Ninjask in a battle.

"Ninjask, use Double Team, and then charge in with X-Scissor!" Mikee ordered. Ninjask responded with a buzz and created the clones to surround Eevee. The claws on the Ninja Pokémon glowed as the clones dove in. When they dived in, the Ninjask vanished. Dawn gasped as Eevee looked to its side and saw a Ninjask appear up close. The Evolution Pokémon dashed forward to dodge the attack as more Ninjask appeared and charged. Eevee dodged each one of them until one appeared behind the Evolution Pokémon and landed a direct hit. The Ninjask clones vanished as Eevee skidded back.

"Ninjask, Shadow Ball!" Mikee ordered as Ninjask prepared the dark orb. Eevee responded with Iron Tail and charged in. Ninjask fired the Shadow Ball straight at Eevee. The Evolution Pokémon made a stance as if it was waiting for the right moment. As it came, Eevee dashed in, rolling in a pattern similar to a Rollout attack. This surprised Dawn as it knocked the Shadow Ball and hit Ninjask hard.

"Wow, what was that?" She asked herself, which woke up her Piplup.

"Good job you two. Take a break." Mikee congratulated and returned Ninjask. Eevee sighed and looked towards the window that Dawn was looking through before, but she was gone.

"Eevee? What's up?" Mikee asked. Eevee shook its head and ran up Mikee's shoulder. It chirped with happiness.

"Good, let's see if Dawn is awake." The Trainer wondered as they walked to the Pokémon Center. As they went into the sliding door, they bumped into Dawn by accident and the both of them fell down.

"Ow, that hurt." Dawn muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Dawn. What a way to start off the morning, huh?" Mikee asked. It made Dawn giggle a bit, as they both got up.

"So, what were you doing out here?" She asked. Eevee jumped off of Mikee's shoulder and went to talk with Piplup who was still waking up.

"Eevee was brushing up on some of his attacks. I'm just getting ready for any battle that comes my way. Ready for breakfast?" Mikee asked.

"Of course, I'm starving!" She told him as they made their way once more into the eating area of the Pokémon Center. They got their food and ate their fill, both of them feeling excited about their journey to Johto.

"So, ready to get to Hearthome City?" Mikee asked Dawn.

"Of course, right after that though, we'll go straight to the Johto region. By the way, you said you've been there before, huh?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, but it's been a long time since. I've had some good times and some bad times, but the whole thing was great all the way. Of course, it was just me and my Eevee though, but it was still enjoyable." He answered. Dawn smiled at this, but thought about going it alone the whole way. She couldn't think about going it alone when she went around Sinnoh. How Mikee here managed it, she would never know. They finished their breakfast and packed up to get going. It was finally time to get going to Hearthome City again.

They departed from the Pokémon Center with smiles on their face. They were already on the same route that Mikee found her in the first place. They walked past the Ariados nest, being very careful not to disturb the Long Leg Pokémon. Mikee looked back at Dawn, and she did look a little scared going past the area.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll be fine. I'll protect you if we get attacked." He told her, hoping to reassure her. She smiled slightly, but there was still a trace of fear in her blue eyes. He understood that someone like her would be scared of Pokémon like Ariados. They were pretty territorial, and they attack anything that gets close to their web.

"Thanks though, it means a lot." Dawn told Mikee and got close, which made Mikee turn slightly red. She was pretty to his eyes though. Eventually, they were at a safe enough distance and Jubilife City was in the distance.

"That's great! Jubilife is right there, just ahead!" Mikee told Dawn. She looked ahead to see that it really was close and it was around noon too. After a quick break in the Pokémon Center, they would head out again.

"Yes, we're almost there Piplup!" Dawn told her Penguin Pokémon, who she held in her arms still like a plushie. Piplup cheered as they both ran ahead. Mikee smiled for a second, admiring her enthusiasm. He looked around the trees to see the sky. A flock of Starly and a Staraptor flew on by, being noisy. Eevee jumped off of Mikee's shoulder and ran to join up with Dawn. Mikee decided to try and catch up. As he was starting to catch up, Dawn noticed that he was there and ran faster. Mikee had a smirk as the both of them and Eevee were racing to the Pokémon center in the undeclared race.

The doors opened and Dawn made it first. Eevee followed behind and Mikee ended up in last. The two Trainers were breathing hard, enjoying the rush.

"You're pretty light on your feet. I'm impressed." Mikee told Dawn. She smiled as they both sat down on some couches for the Trainers.

"Yeah, but now we're never going to make it to Hearthome in fast enough time. It will take days at least to get there, even if we go through Oreburgh City first instead of going all the way around." She told Mikee. There was a grin on his face though after she finished.

"Well, you did beat me in a race, so I owe you something. I'll be right back." He told her and went outside this time. Dawn and Piplup looked pretty confused, but curiosity got to her as she went outside too. She had to see what he was planning.

As for the male Trainer, he walked over to an open area. Some people walked around, but that was it. He picked one of his Pokéballs, which was in fact an Ultra Ball.

"Come on out!" Mikee called out as he tossed the Ultra Ball in the air. The capture device opened up and a Flygon came out, sounding pretty happy. Dawn was surprised to see this one though.

"Hey buddy. I have a favor to ask you. See, a friend and I need to get to Hearthome City. Do you think you'll be able to carry two people?" Mikee asked the Mystic Pokémon. Flygon growled happily and nodded, stretching its wings. He turned around to see Dawn in the corner.

"Hey Dawn. This is one of my other Pokémon, Flygon. Have you ever been flying before?" Mikee asked.

Dawn didn't really have a big flying adventure. Sure, she helped Giratina that one time, but it was a serious time.

"Uh, not exactly. What about you?" She asked.

"A couple of times with Flygon actually. He's perfectly safe. With Flygon, we'll make it to Hearthome City by nightfall." Mikee told her as Dawn came closer. Flygon bowed his head so the Coordinator could touch the Dragon-Ground type. The Pokémon felt pretty soft to her hands and Flygon seemed to like it.

"Will Flygon be all right taking the both of us?" She asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. It's why I asked Flygon first. Are we ready?" Mikee asked. She nodded as Flygon lowered his green body. Mikee got on and offered his hand to Dawn. She took it and he helped her up on the Pokémon. She wrapped her arms around Mikee to hold on, which made him turn red again slightly. It wasn't as noticeable to the Coordinator.

"All right, Flygon, let's go!" Mikee ordered as Flygon nodded and flapped its red and green wings. They rose off the ground with some onlookers. Dawn hid her face as Flygon took off in the distance, heading towards Hearthome City.

Mikee enjoyed flying with Pokémon. Soon enough, they were above the buildings, in the distance, Mount Coronet lied there, still huge, symbolizing the separation of the Sinnoh region.

"Are you seeing this?" Mikee asked the Coordinator, but she was holding on tightly. He looked to see that she had her eyes closed.

"Dawn, it'll be okay. Open your eyes and see this view." Mikee told her in a soft kind of tone. She did so and took in the sights. They were already flying over the neighboring routes. The Starly flew below them. Some of them flew away in a hurry in fear of the Flygon attacking.

"Wow, it's so beautiful up here in the sky!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful time to fly too." Mikee told her and looked at Mount Coronet, and then where the sun was positioned in the sky. It seemed like he knew what he was doing. "We're going to make it to Hearthome City within an hour or so, but Flygon will have to take a break at Mount Coronet." He told her.

"That's fine with me! I never thought you would have a Flygon with you though. Why didn't we use Flygon before at Sandgem Town?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I always ask my Pokémon before making them do something. It's the nice thing to do, you know." He answered, stroking Flygon's neck. Dawn smiled at this Trainer. He had a heart for his Pokémon at least. She had to ask some more questions, but it could wait. Luckily, Piplup was in his Pokéball before this. Mikee's Eevee wasn't though, as the Evolution Pokémon rode in front of his Trainer, looking around the skies as well.

"Thank you again. I don't know how to repay you though." Dawn admitted, looking away.

"You don't have to repay me. We're friends, right?" Mikee asked. She nodded as her answer. Mikee looked back to the skies as Mount Coronet was not far ahead at all anymore.

"Mikee, would you mind having a battle with me when we take a break?" Dawn asked. This surprised Mikee slightly.

"What kind of battle?" Mikee asked.

"A six-on-six, if that's okay." Dawn asked. There was a moment of silence for Mikee, but he looked at Dawn. There was something else in his eyes this time, a sense of seriousness.

"All right, when we break, we'll have a battle, but I'll use five of my Pokémon. If Flygon gets too hurt, we'll have to walk the rest of the way. Is that all right?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll work a five-on-five too. One of my Pokémon might be too young to have a really serious battle." Dawn agreed. Mikee nodded as he looked forward to the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>So, now the next chapter is a battle between Mikee and Dawn for the finale of the Sinnoh remainder! Next chapter, we'll leave off in the Johto region where it all began for these two. I have to say, I'm very excited to write the next chapter. <strong>

**Thanks phantom130 5 for reviewing this story once again! You rock!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing I have used in this belongs to me. They belong to Nintendo, the Pokemon Company, and neither does the Ending Song if anyone wants to listen to it. **

**~PerfectPhoenix~**


	3. Battle Against Mikee!

**Yay, I really like writing this story for you guys; seriously, thanks a lot for inspiring me to write this story phantom130 5. You rock.**

**Now, for my specialty, action scenes! A full-on battle! Hope you guys like this and the fact that this three-part prologue! Also, I'll include an Author's Note that is full of sweet info!**

**Chapter 3**

**Battle against Mikee!**

* * *

><p>The flapping of Flygon's wings was really soothing to Dawn as she looked down at the forests that she used to get lost in, remembering the good times. Still holding Mikee around his chest, which felt pretty firm, she gazed down, seeing Oreburgh City below them.<p>

"We're almost there, so hang on." Mikee told her, still looking quite serious about the battle. She noticed his body tensed up slightly. Flygon descended down into a clearing, gently lowering down and finally coming to a stop. The Mystic Pokémon lowered its neck once more for Mikee and Dawn to get off. Mikee turned around and helped Dawn get off, holding her hand still. As she got down, he let go and looked up at the sky. It was still around the afternoon, which was a perfect time for their battle. After their battle, Flygon would have enough energy to get them to Hearthome and then after a night there, ride back home and start their journey into Johto.

Inside Mikee couldn't wait to go to Johto. This time, he had a friend along, and now he was going to do the thing he loved to do.

That is battling other Trainers.

"All right, a full battle with the exception of Buneary and Flygon. Substitutions are allowed for the both of us in case it gets rough. Is that okay?" Mikee asked.

"Yep, that's fine with me!" Dawn replied, walking over to her side. Both of them faced each other ready to battle. She let out her Piplup to watch the battle. Eevee still remained by Mikee's side.

* * *

><p>"I'll send out the first Pokémon." Mikee told her and picked out a Great Ball on his belt. He sent it into the air as it opened with a bright flash. After the flash, a Gallade came out with its blades extended, ready for a battle.<p>

"Whoa, a Gallade!" Dawn gasped and picked her Pokémon to fight against this Fighting-Psychic type.

"I had this Gallade since he was a Ralts back in my Hoenn tour. He evolved when we found a special Evolutionary stone." Mikee told her.

"Okay then, go Pachirisu!" Dawn called out, sending out her energetic Pokémon. Gallade was ready to fight and so was the Electric Squirrel Pokémon, sending out angry sparks.

"Gallade, go! Use Leaf Blade!" Mikee commanded. Gallade's elbow blades extended in a green light as the Blade Pokémon charged. Pachirisu awaited Dawn's command, ready to pounce as it seemed.

"Pachirisu, dodge!" Dawn commanded. As instructed, Pachirisu jumped high up, dodging the Gallade's slashes. The Electric Squirrel landed behind the Blade Pokémon.

"Now, Discharge!" Dawn commanded. Pachirisu screamed out its name and unleashed a steady stream of electricity which shocked Gallade pretty good.

"Good job, now use Super Fang!" Dawn commanded. Pachirisu leapt at Gallade with a glowing fang.

"Gallade, dodge!" Mikee yelled. Gallade swiftly swerved left and dodged Super Fang.

"Now, Psycho Cut!" Mikee declared as Gallade's elbow glowed in a purple light. The Blade Pokémon yelled out and unleashed the slashes. The energy from it tore at the ground surprisingly, demonstrating great power. Dawn was pretty impressed as Pachirisu dodged quickly and leapt up once more.

"Discharge!" Dawn yelled. Gallade was shocked once again, but it stood strong.

"Psycho Cut once more!" Mikee yelled. This time, Gallade's attack was a success, scoring direct hits on the Electric Squirrel. Pachirisu shook off the pain and charged up electricity again.

"Not bad. Now, it's time to get serious. Gallade, Leaf Blade!" Mikee yelled. Gallade charged in once again with the physical Grass type move.

"Pachirisu, dodge it, and then use Super Fang!" Dawn commanded. Pachirisu spun in a ball, bouncing off Gallade's Leaf Blade attacks and displayed its large fang, landing a direct hit, making Gallade yell out a bit.

"Gallade, are you all right?" Mikee asked. Gallade nodded and made a guarding stance, still ready to fight, even when injured. The male Trainer looked at Dawn and Pachirisu. 'Wow, they're not bad at all. To be honest, this is the first time I've faced a Coordinator in battle. They battle at a completely different style than Trainers. I'm excited to see the outcome of this five on five battle, but I'd better step up my game if I'm going to win this.' Mikee thought. Gallade sensed Mikee's new determination and nodded, showing the Blade Pokémon understood him.

"All right, go and use Close Combat!" Mikee yelled. Gallade's elbow blades extended as it rushed at Pachirisu fast. The Electric Squirrel couldn't dodge in time as Gallade landed several quick attacks, slamming Pachirisu into the ground.

"No, Pachirisu!" Dawn cried out as the Electric Mouse Pokémon struggled to get back up. It rose up, ready for more.

"Great job Pachirisu! Now use Discharge, once more!" Dawn commanded. As commanded, the Discharge came out fast.

"Protect, now!" Mikee yelled. Gallade made its guard stance again, emitting a huge green bubble shield. The Discharge bounced right off harmlessly.

"Finish this with Psycho Cut!" Mikee commanded. Gallade sent out the purple cuts once again.

"Pachirisu, Discharge once again!" Dawn yelled. Pachirisu unleashed all the electric energy it had as the energy tore through Gallade's Psycho Cut and hit the Blade Pokémon once more. Gallade shook it off, but this time, electricity still ran through its body.

"Crap, paralysis. Discharge has the potential to do that." Mikee noted.

"Now, Pachirisu, spinning Super Fang!" Dawn cheered on. Pachirisu nodded and spun in its ball once more, extending its fang this time. With the increased momentum, Pachirisu hit Gallade head-on, knocking the Blade Pokémon out.

"All right! We beat Gallade!" Dawn cheered out. Pachirisu ran over to Dawn as Mikee went over to his Gallade.

"Hey, you did great buddy. You deserve a good rest." Mikee told his Gallade and returned the Pokémon into his Great Ball. Eevee looked pretty excited about this battle. Dawn returned Pachirisu and looked as Mikee selected his next Pokémon.

* * *

><p>"Ninjask, go!" Mikee called out and tossed out his Ninjask.<p>

"Ninjask huh? I guess I'm going with Cyndaquil!" Dawn called out as she sent out her Cyndaquil, who had his back on fire, which meant the Fire Mouse Pokémon was ready for battle.

"Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!" Dawn commanded. Cyndaquil nodded and unleashed the powerful stream of fire. Ninjask dodged that attack with relative ease.

"Ninjask, use Dig!" Mikee declared. The Ninja Pokémon burrowed underground quickly, leaving Cyndaquil confused.

"Cyndaquil, calm down!" Dawn tried to reassure her Pokémon, but the Fire Mouse Pokémon was too panicked to see Ninjask surface, striking it hard and sent it flying.

"Now, Shadow Ball!" Mikee commanded. The Ninja Pokémon focused on a blast of Shadow Ball and threw it, striking Cyndaquil hard. The Fire Mouse Pokémon crashed along the ground, hurt by the attack.

"Finish it with X-Scissor!" Mikee called out. His Ninjask dived down with its two claws glowing in a pale light. Cyndaquil was hit once again hard as the Fire Mouse Pokémon was knocked out. Dawn ran over to Cyndaquil and picked him up.

"You did great Ninjask, return." Mikee told his Ninja Pokémon and looked as Dawn returned her Pokémon and returned to her spot.

* * *

><p>"All right, Mamoswine, you're up!" Dawn called out as her Twin Tusk Pokémon stomped onto the battlefield, ready to battle. Mikee saw this as a strong and powerful Pokémon.<p>

"All right then, Nidoking, you're up!" Mikee called out as Nidoking stomped onto the field, roaring as well. It slammed its tail onto the ground, causing a slight dent. Dawn was surprised at such a brute Pokémon.

"Mamoswine, use Ice Shard!" The Coordinator commanded. Mamoswine created the shards and fired them at the Drill Pokémon.

"Heh, Nidoking, guard against it and use Brick Break!" Mikee commanded. Nidoking started charging with its thick arms crossed. Ice Shard hit its target, but the Drill Pokémon did not stop until it reached Mamoswine and swung its arm, slamming Mamoswine hard. The Twin Tusk Pokémon showed off its anger, stomping the ground and brandishing its tusks.

"Wow, you're not that bad! I'm thoroughly impressed. I thought Coordinators weren't battlers, but you're different from the rest." Mikee complimented.

"Thanks, same goes for you! Mamoswine, use Hidden Power!" Dawn commanded.

"Dodge and use Megahorn!" Mikee called out. Nidoking dodged to the side and dashed onward until Mamoswine knocked the Drill Pokémon's attack to the side, leaving Nidoking wide open.

"Mamoswine, Take Down!" Dawn called out as the Twin Tusk Pokémon roared and rammed into Nidoking hard, making Mikee's Pokémon crash through trees and knocked it out.

Both sides returned their Pokémon as Mikee took out another Pokémon, ready to battle once more. Dawn had three victories while Mikee had only two. If he could tie this battle, then it would be his Eevee against Piplup.

* * *

><p>"Go, Togekiss!" Dawn called out as Togekiss came out, pleased and happy. It did a small loop before landing with grace. Mikee was impressed, but then his serious face took in.<p>

"Beedrill, you're up!" Mikee called out as a Beedrill came out, stabbing the air with its massive spikes for hands.

"A Beedrill against a Flying type? This should be interesting." Dawn said as Togekiss and Beedrill took off into the air.

"Beedrill, use Focus Energy, quickly!" Mikee called out. Beedrill crossed its spikes and glowed slightly, meaning there was a chance for a Critical Hit.

"Togekiss, use Air Slash!" Dawn commanded as Togekiss threw a blade of air at the Poison Bee Pokémon. Beedrill swerved out of the way quickly and drove in pretty close.

"Poison Jab, now!" Mikee declared.

"Dodge!" Dawn commanded. Beedrill kept trying to drive its Poison-Type move into Togekiss, but the Jubilee Pokémon dodged with twirls and flaps that were precise yet graceful. Beedrill seemed to get pretty angry at this and continued its attack in a fury, but Togekiss was enjoying itself. It pushed Beedrill away, leaving a perfect attack strike.

"Go Togekiss! Air Slash once more!" Dawn commanded. Togekiss chirped and threw the Air Slash again, hitting Beedrill with super effective damage. After buzzing around a bit in pain, Beedrill regained momentum and flew back up against Togekiss.

"Poison Jab again!" Mikee commanded. This time, Beedrill landed several jabs before Togekiss pushed away the Poison Bee Pokémon. Beedrill continued its onslaught of Poison Jabs while Togekiss continued to dodge each attack.

"Beedrill, calm down! Focus your energy and aim at Togekiss with Twineedle!" Mikee instructed. Beedrill nodded and backed off for a while before firing the Bug-Type attack. Togekiss dodged with grace still and this seemed to get Beedrill really angry. Soon enough, Beedrill began to charge up a Hyper Beam attack.

"No, Beedrill, don't use Hyper Beam yet!" Mikee yelled as Beedrill flew in, still charging the attack. Dawn looked kind of worried as the Poison Bee Pokémon was getting closer and Togekiss was getting worried. Eevee growled and ran up to the battlefield, as Togekiss made a dive, attempting to lose Beedrill, but the Poison Bee was still following as the Hyper Beam reached full power.

* * *

><p>"Eevee, Iron Tail-Trump Card Combo Attack!" Mikee yelled. Eevee nodded as the Trump Card attack flew out, but the Evolution Pokémon swirled the attack around its Iron Tail attack, making the tail glow in the three colors of red, yellow, and blue. Eevee made a stance and lunged up for Togekiss. Dawn watched as the Evolution Pokémon jumped off the Jubilee Pokémon's back and saw Beedrill fire Hyper Beam. Eevee yelled out and slammed the Hyper Beam into the sky, making the attack fade away. Mikee returned the Beedrill before anything bad happened.<p>

"I'm sorry. Beedrill has a low temper tolerance. He can't control his anger." Mikee apologized to Dawn as Togekiss landed next to her. The Jubilee Pokémon nodded as if she understood and bowed down before Dawn returned Togekiss.

"What was that move you performed with Eevee? It looked beautiful!" She asked, wondering what that move Eevee used was.

"I call it my Combo moves. Eevee here uses two moves at the same time and combines their destructive force to amplify attacks; it's how Eevee here can stand a chance against Cynthia's Garchomp." Mikee explained as Eevee looked pretty proud. Piplup looked like it wanted to slap some sense into the Evolution Pokémon.

"Well, ready for the final battle then?" Dawn asked. Now she was determined to fight against the Eevee. The Coordinator remembered that this same Eevee can hold its own against Typhlosion, and now it could fight against the Champion's Garchomp.

"You've won, remember? Beedrill went out of control." Mikee reminded.

"Well, the battle's not over until I say it's over, so let's get it going! Piplup, are you ready?" Dawn asked, excited to battle a strong Pokémon. Piplup nodded and pounded slightly on its chest.

"All right then, don't expect us to hold back!" Mikee said, his confidence returning. Eevee nodded and dashed out to the center with its tail raised. Piplup was ready too, confident about this battle.

* * *

><p>"Piplup, use BubbleBeam!" Dawn declared. Piplup used its signature move and fired the BubbleBeam attack while spinning, causing it to surround Eevee already.<p>

"Trump Card to break out!" Mikee declared. Eevee stood its ground and fired the colored squares all around to pop the bubbles. The blue glitter was all over the place, and it was a distraction to the Evolution Pokémon because up above, Piplup held a Whirlpool.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool, now!" Dawn declared. Piplup nodded and threw the Whirlpool.

"Dig, hurry!" Mikee yelled on instinct to most attacks. Eevee nodded and dug only to get hit by Whirlpool.

"It's time for a counter attack! Eevee, Shadow Ball!" Mikee declared. Eevee focused the sphere of shadowy energy and fired it. Piplup leapt and spun around the attack to dodge.

"Piplup, use BubbleBeam one more time!" Dawn commanded. Piplup fired the bubbles, hitting Eevee this time. Mikee grunted as Eevee shook it off, charging and swinging with Iron Tail as Mikee commanded. Piplup dodged again with the spin technique.

So, this is what battling a Coordinator is like. Impressive. She really is good. Mikee thought and smiled. It's been a while since he felt like this.

"All right then Eevee, time to step up your game! Use Trump Card!" Mikee declared. Eevee nodded and fired Trump Card again. This time, the attack was faster than before, catching Piplup by surprise. The attack finally hit the nimble Penguin Pokémon.

"Piplup, hang in there! Use BubbleBeam!" Dawn commanded. Piplup turned around and fired the BubbleBeam at Eevee again. The Evolution Pokémon dodged in time and took off after Piplup.

"Iron Tail, go!" Mikee called out. Eevee dashed faster and swung Iron Tail, striking Piplup across the face. Piplup countered with a close-range Peck attack, hitting Eevee several times.

"Piplup, go ahead and use Whirlpool!" Dawn told her Pokémon. Piplup began to gather water for the attack again.

"Eevee, get ready and use the Shadow Ball-Trump Card Combo!" Mikee told Eevee. The Evolution pokémon began to charge up Shadow Ball normally, but as it was fully charged, the Trump Card infused into the attack, making it grow in size. Piplup threw the Whirlpool and Eevee fired the Shadow Ball-Trump Card attack. Eevee's attack tore through the Whirlpool and headed for Piplup, hitting the Pokémon in the air. The Penguin teetered back and forth, almost dazed from the attack.

"Now, use Iron Tail!" Mikee declared as Eevee charged and slammed Piplup once again, making him slide back. Piplup shook off the pain and looked at Dawn. She nodded as Eevee was ready.

"Piplup, use Hydro Pump, full power!" Dawn declared. Piplup closed his eyes and opened its beak to fire the powerful stream of water.

"Eevee, charge and use Double-Edge!" Mikee declared. Eevee charged in a powerful white energy, hitting into the Hydro Pump. Piplup and Eevee were at a stand-off, the Double-Edge running against the Hydro Pump. The water was becoming steam as Eevee was breaking through and slammed Piplup hard into a tree, knocking out the Penguin Pokémon.

* * *

><p>"Piplup!" Dawn cried out as she ran over to her Starter Pokémon. The Penguin Pokémon was going to be all right. Mikee looked in his bag and pulled out a Hyper Potion. He walked over to the Coordinator and handed it to her.<p>

"That was a great battle. Here, use this for your Pokémon." Mikee told her and smiled. Eevee jumped on Mikee's shoulder and rested there, happy with the battle.

"Thanks. You really are a great Trainer. I'm glad we're going to Johto together. This is going to be an awesome journey!" Dawn told Mikee and smiled. She was especially surprised by his Eevee on its strength and experience. Flygon nodded, ready to fly off towards Jubilife City. Mikee and Dawn quickly packed their things as they got on the Pokémon and flew off again, heading off for their destination to Dawn's PokéChic auditions for Buneary.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, finally, after a few months, this chapter is complete! Wow, I'm sorry for the long wait with this chapter. Things have not been going in my favor, but who cares about my personal life?<strong>

**Anyway, now with this, Mikee's usual team was just displayed, but he does make switches, especially with Beedrill, and the next chapter will start later on. Thanks for reading, review, and like the story!**

**~PerfectPhoenix & PerfectPhoenixLPs~**


End file.
